Authority Figures
by Holz9364
Summary: Cristina has a thing for authority figures. Crowen


_Authority Figures_

_**A/N - This is just something that popped into my head when I was watching old episodes of Grey's.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>Meredith, Cristina, Derek and Owen had decided to be social so at the Shepherd household they had cooked, sort of, and had dinner together and it had actually been kind of nice.<p>

The two couples now both being married felt a lot more mature and apparently to Meredith the next step seemed like throwing a dinner party.

Either way after the food was gone the group had taken to sitting in the living area drinking and talking about past experiences or making small talk and Meredith had brought up something that made Cristina choke on her wine.

"Cristina, do you remember Colin Marlow?"

As afore mentioned Cristina choked on her wine, "What?"

Owen frowned, "Marlow? As in the amazing heart surgeon Colin Marlow?" He asked, glancing from Meredith to Cristina.

"That's the one." Meredith said, smirking at Cristina.

"And you met him?" Owen asked in disbelief, Derek watched from the sidelines waiting for the explosion.

"Yes, we did." Meredith said, cocking her head at Cristina, "Some of us earlier than others."

"Okay Meredith why are we talking about this in front of Owen? Do you remember Burke's reaction to this?" Cristina asked, well hissed more like as she glared at Meredith.

"Yes I do, but Owen isn't Burke." Meredith said logically, glancing at the confused man as if to say 'don't worry'.

"Meredith, are you feeling okay?" Cristina asked, now a little worried about her friend's odd behaviour.

"How do you know Colin Marlow?" Owen asked as he narrowed his eyes at the two women.

"He was Cristina's professor at Stanford." Meredith said, "When she graduated top of her class."

Owens eyes widened, "You graduated top of your class at Stanford?"

"Do you know anything about your Wife?" Derek asked, shutting up when Owen glared at him.

"She used to brag about it, all the time. And then…" Meredith trailed off.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Then Burke left. You know I'm married right? We can talk about Burke without me falling apart."

"So wait, what's the big deal about Marlow being Cristina's professor?" Owen asked and when Meredith smirked at Cristina she knew what was going to come next, "She was sleeping with him."

Surprisingly Owen didn't yell, no, in fact he burst out laughing at this. Meredith smiled at Cristina and pointed at Owen, "Told you he wasn't Burke."

"Cristina Yang, you were the girl who slept with her Professor. That doesn't surprise me." Owen said, finding this hilarious apparently.

"Okay Mer, why did you bring up Marlow? Was there a point or did you just want to give Owen a laugh?" Cristina asked sarcastically.

"No, there was a point." Meredith assured her friend, "I remembered something he said about you." She said cryptically and Owen was now quiet and listening into the conversation once more.

Cristina raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'Go on…' and Meredith said, "He said you had a thing for authority figures."

Owen snorted and Cristina frowned, "So? He was just jealous about me being with Burke."

Derek snorted too and Cristina threw a pillow at each of them, shutting them up, and turning to Meredith, "What I realised is it is actually true." She said.

Cristina found this amusing apparently, "Okay. Tell me how it's true." She said challenging her.

Meredith accepted this silent challenge, "When you met Burke you were an Intern and he was this cardio God and he got you into awesome surgeries and had authority over you at work and in the relationship."

Both Derek and Owen made a face at this and Cristina snorted, "Wrong. I had the authority in the relationship."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "The problem with you and Burke was that you were both too stubborn. Anyway moving on, Marlow was your professor, you aspired to be like him, and he had authority over you. Authority figure number 2."

Cristina didn't deny this but said, "And Owen, how does Owen fit into this?"

Meredith's smile widened, "Quite nicely actually. Who was Owen when you met him?"

Cristina frowned, "Uh, I'm pretty sure he was still Owen."

"No he wasn't." Meredith argued, "When you met him he was _Major_ Owen Hunt and you said it yourself the way he used a pen in the field to stabilise that guy and stapled his own leg was hot."

Owen smirked, "She called me hot?"

"Shut up." Cristina said, turning back to Meredith, "Continue."

Meredith was winning this one and she knew it, "He totally had authority over you! He was McArmy!"

"I have a Mc name? I thought you called me G.I Joe." Owen asked, seemingly amused by this as he and Derek shared a laugh, "We did." Derek admitted, "Sorry." Owen just laughed.

Cristina just ignored them this time and Meredith continued, "The fact he had that authority and that he was that rebellious about life was what initially attracted you to him and from what you told me that kiss too-"

"Okay Meredith, stop speaking now." Cristina said, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks as Owen laughed at her reaction, "Is this true Cristina?" He asked.

Cristina groaned, "Okay fine so I have a thing for authority figures! Why is that such a big deal?" She asked, standing up and glaring at her traitorous best friend, "You have a thing for guys with awesome hair."

"You think my hair is awesome?" Derek asked Cristina, and added as a side note to Owen, "I do have pretty awesome hair." Owen just nodded and looked back to the two women.

"And accents. Every guy you've liked has an accent." Meredith combated.

"Do I have an accent?" Owen asked Derek, the man just shrugged and offered him another beer.

"Yeah well what about you and your interns?"

"I only slept with one intern and that didn't even count because it was George and I was an intern too!"

"Well I've never slept with an intern."

"That's because you sleep with older guys."

"There's a bigger age gap between you and Derek than there is between me and Owen."

At that remark both women paused and looked to the men, "What age are you?" Derek asked Owen, "37. What age are you?"

"39." Derek replied and they both looked to the women.

"Mer and Cristina are both 32." Derek added.

"Hah, Owen and I win!" Cristina said, ending the seemingly pointless fight with a smug grin as she sat down next to her Husband.

They dropped the Marlow matter and talked about other things for a while and it wasn't until Owen and Cristina were home until anything was mentioned about it.

"So, authority figures huh?" Owen asked, unable to keep the smirk from his face as he kissed her.

It turned out dinner parties weren't so bad after all.


End file.
